oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
What Lies Below
Details Runecrafting *Level 42 Mining to use the shortcut to Chaos altar (not required if using the Abyss) *Completed the Rune Mysteries quest. * Be able to defeat a level 47 enemy. |items=*A bowl *Bronze pickaxe (Bronze metal is specifically required. Obtained during the quest. If you have access to the Abyss, you do not need one) *15 chaos runes *A chaos talisman or tiara (if you have access to the Abyss, you do not need one) |kills=*5 Outlaws (level 32) *King Roald (level 47)|recommended = Recommended: *Chronicle or a Combat bracelet for teleports to south Varrock *Varrock teleports *Axe to use canoe}} Walkthrough Start Rat Burgiss is on the road between Varrock and Lumbridge, by the crossroads to the Exam Centre. Speak to Rat Burgiss. He will tell you that a bunch of outlaws have ransacked his trading cart and that he needs you to get back the five papers they stole from him. He will give you an empty folder to keep them in. The outlaws are located south of the fairy ring (code if you've started Fairytale II - Cure a Queen), west of the Grand Exchange; from the Grand Exchange, you can use the shortcut (requires 21 Agility) to get to the location of the outlaws more easily; Use an Amulet of Glory to teleport to Edgeville crossing the east bridge and heading south. Once at the camp, kill five outlaws (level 32) to retrieve five of Rat's papers, and then use them on the folder to get a full folder. Return to Rat with the folder, and he will ask you to deliver Letter to Surok to Surok Magis in the library of Varrock Palace. Head to the library, on the north side of the ground floor of the castle, and speak to Surok Magis. He will destroy the letter and tell you that he can turn plain clay into gold bars! He will need two items, an ordinary bowl and an infused wand. He will give you Sin'keth's diary and a wand to be infused with chaos. If you want to get kudos and a magic lamp from the Varrock museum you'll need to get the book Dagon'hai History. You'll find it in one of the two bookcases furthest east. After the quest you can give the book to the Historian Minas on the of the Varrock museum. Chaos altar Now, you have to go to the Chaos altar. This requires either a chaos talisman, chaos tiara, or access to the Abyss. Also, do not forget to bring the required 15 chaos runes to use with the altar. Option 1 Head to the Chaos altar entrance in the Wilderness, and once inside, make your way through the maze to the Chaos altar. This can take some time as the maze can get frustrating, and walking into the Wilderness to get to the altar can also be dangerous. Once in, use the wand on the Altar. Option 2 Read the Sin'keth's diary, and then go east of Varrock. Go south-west of the Lumberyard and west of the Earth altar. You should find a statue of Saradomin. Talk to Anna Jones, and she will give you a bronze pickaxe. You must use a bronze pickaxe to excavate the statue to reveal the Tunnel of Chaos entrance. Enter the tunnel, and you will find that Dagon'hai organisation lives there. Head north until you reach a portal. The portal leads to the second level of the Chaos Maze. Head west to the ladder that you can climb down. Lastly, walk east to reach the altar. Option 3 If you have completed the Enter the Abyss miniquest, then you can travel straight to the Chaos altar via teleporting from the Mage of Zamorak north of Edgeville to the Abyss and entering the chaos rift. Wand Use your wand on the altar, and it will absorb the 15 chaos runes and turn to the Infused wand. Now, return to the library of Varrock, and talk to Surok Magis with the infused wand and bowl. He will then give you Surok's letter for Rat. Ending Head back to Rat, and deliver the letter. Rat will explain to you that he is actually the commander of Varrock Palace Secret Guard and that Surok Magis is planning on taking over the Kingdom of Misthalin by using a mind-control spell on King Roald. Rat will direct you to Zaff, owner of the staff shop in Varrock, in order to prepare a spell to counteract Surok's. Talk to Zaff, and he will explain his plan to you. Zaff will give you a Beacon ring and Zaff's instructions on how to arrest Surok Magis. Get your gear ready for a fight. Head to Surok Magis (who is now wearing Dagon'hai robes), and talk to him. He will cast his spell on King Roald, and you will have to fight him. Fight King Roald (level 47) until he is at 1 Hitpoint, and then operate the Beacon ring (You do not need to be wearing the ring to operate it). Zaff will arrive and will save King Roald by teleporting him away. Zaff then casts a spell on Surok Magis that seals him in the library from now on. He is now contained to the library forever. Zaff then casts another spell and the library goes dark. When the light comes back, evidence of the battle is cleaned up and Zaff is gone. After this occurs, you will be able to purchase battlestaves from Zaff's Superior Staffs! What Lies Below - Fighting King Roald.png|The player fights King Roald What Lies Below - King Roald restored.png|Zaff casts a spell upon his arrival, restoring the King's mind. What Lies Below - Surok teleblocked.png|Surok attempts to escape, and is stopped by Zaff. Return to Rat Burgiss to finish the quest. If you are a defence pure, it is advised not to speak to Rat, as Defence experience will be gained. Regardless, a confirmation message is given right before completion of the quest. Rewards Runecrafting experience *2,000 Defence experience *The Beacon ring *Access to a shortcut to the chaos altar *Access to battlestaves in Zaff's Superior Staffs! }} Music * Alternative Root - Tunnel of Chaos Trivia * The 'Aphro-Dizzy-Yak' Surok mentions refers to "aphrodisiac", something which causes sexual arousal. * The woman who gives you a bronze pickaxe to help find the shortcut is named Anna Jones. If you talk to her further, she reveals her full name to be Louisiana Jones, a play on the famous movie hero . * The Letter to Surok obtained from Rat Burgiss can be translated, and foreshadows Surok's plan before it is fully revealed. * The player character says, "Won't he be disinclined to acquiesce to the request?", during the quest, which is a quote from . (The quote originated from earlier in the same film where Captain Barbosa laid siege to the port and takes Elizabeth captive. She reveals that she has the gold piece and that she will give up the piece for the salvation of the port, preventing its destruction. However she forgets to bargain her own safety and return to shore and so upon asking the captain to return her to shore, he says, "I'm somewhat disinclined to acquiesce to the request... It means no." and all the pirates on the ship laugh.) * If you have completed the Garden of Tranquility quest, while fighting King Roald, he will shout phrases like "I'm allergic to roses!" and "That garden was awful!", which is a reference to the quest. If Shield of Arrav is completed, he will also say, "A member of the Phoenix Gang?" * After returning to Rat Burgiss with the full folder, he'll ask you to speak to Surok; your character will say, "All work and no pay makes (username) a dull adventurer," which is a reference to . Category:Quests Category:Varrock